


How Do I Not Know About This?

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a private person.  Tony knows this.  So why does Lewis know everything about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Not Know About This?

Steve Rogers was a private man. Tony knew this. His sudden return to fame and glory following the alien invasion of New York had only made him retreat further into the shadows. Sure, he’d smile nicely for the crowd and let them take pictures of him, but he shared nothing.  
  
It just made Tony want to know more about him in the worst way, and he’d made it his personal mission to rattle the man’s cage once in a while.  
  
Just to see if he can shake something loose.  
  
He never does.  
  
When he does find something, it’s always by accident.  
  
For example, when Lewis brought them lunch one day when they were holed up in his lab testing a new torpedo system he was designing, he discovered that Steve’s favourite sandwich is a turkey club, with loads of extra bacon.

* * * * *

“Okay, we got ham for the ham.” Darcy smirked at him when she tossed him his sandwich, ignoring his scowl.

“And they had your favourite club on special today, so I had them put extra bacon on it for you Steve, just how you like it.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Yeah, I know.” She winked at Steve, and Tony might have processed that, if he hadn’t been stuck on the sandwich.

“How do you know his favourite sandwich, kid?”

“I know because I asked him nicely, instead of digging around in his life, uninvited. Eat, Stark, or Pepper will kill both of us.” And then she flounced out of the room.

 * * * * *

The time that he learned about Steve’s running routine also came to mind.

* * * * *

“Hey, Lewis, get Rogers up here, I need his input.”

“You do not. You just want him to hold the shield up so you can shoot things at it. Besides, he’s not here.”

“Excuse me? The man has no social life to speak of, where could he possibly be?”

“Right now?” She made a great show of looking at her watch. “Probably hitting Central Park.”

“What?”

“He’s running, Stark. He always runs at this time in the morning, you’re just usually still lazing about in bed. His route takes him up through Central Park and back again, so unless, y’know, evil has struck unexpectedly or there’s a cat stuck in a tree, he’s probably just hitting the park.”

“How do you know about this?”

She looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Because I’m not an idiot and noticed that he was always leaving at the same time every morning, wearing workout gear. I’m pretty sure even Jane knows that he runs in the morning, and Jane only has eyes for science and Thor. I actually run with him on Wednesdays.”

He probably should have taken note of the gleam in her eyes when she said it. 

* * * * *

Or there was the time that he discovered his snack preferences.

* * * * *

“Here, I’ll trade you.” Lewis said as she sat down at the meeting table, swapping out the pistachios that were in front of him for the packet of peanuts she’d brought in with her.

“Do you not enjoy the offered refreshments?” Thor asked from across the table, he’d already finished his, and was eyeing Natasha’s as yet untouched bowl.

Steve shook his head.

“I’m not a big fan of pistachios. Peanuts are more my speed. Everyone else likes them though, and I don’t want to be a bother, so Darcy brings a bag of peanuts in to these things for me.”

“Jesus, Lewis! How do you know everything about the man? I can never get a thing out of him!”

There was silence at the table, and then she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Two points. One, I am infinitely cuter than you. Two, I don’t hack into people’s personnel files to get blackmail material. Maybe if you behaved more like a rational human being, people would trust you with this kind of groundbreaking information.” She said, absolutely deadpan and straight faced.

Everyone else busted up laughing.

“Unbelievable.” He pulled a face at the look that the two of them shared. 

* * * * *

He probably should have paid more attention to that interaction though, because then, the scene he was witnessing taking place on his sofa wouldn’t come as such a shock.

Lewis was lying on her back with her head and shoulders propped up on a pillow against the arm. She was giggling as Steve, lying on his side between her body and the back of the sofa with his head about level with her stomach, was murmuring quietly to her. Tony couldn’t make out what he was saying, but it was an oddly intimate moment, especially with the way that his hand was ghosting over her lower belly.

“Uh. Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh…hey Tony.” Steve said absently.

“Hi kids. Don't mind me, I was looking for my assistant. She was supposed to be back from lunch an hour ago.” Darcy blinked, but just smiled at him.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, boss. We must have gotten carried away.”

“Must have. You’re remarkably calm for someone whose boss just caught her fraternizing with an Avenger.”

She cackled, actually cackled at him.

“As if you’d do anything. Pepper would have your balls. Besides, we’re celebrating.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we got some news.” She turned back to Steve, meeting his eyes across her body. Tony was getting weirded out.

“’We’ did, did ‘we’?”

Steve smiled at her, and Tony had never felt more like a third wheel in his own place. When exactly had they learned the Barton/Romanoff form of eyebrow communication? Because he could see that that was exactly what was going on.

“We’re having a baby.” Steve told him, turning his smile his way.

Tony was pretty sure that his jaw had just fastened itself to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I think I had something in my ear. Did you just say you’re having a baby?”

“He did, yeah.” Lewis quipped.

“Together?”

Their pointed stares were his answer.

“But…to be pregnant, that means you’d have to be engaging in regular…well…sex. With each other.”

Again with the pointed stares.

“Uh, yeah. Duh.” She said.

“What? What? Since when has that been happening?”

“I dunno, about a year now, maybe.” She quirked an eyebrow at Steve, who also shrugged.

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

“You mean you don’t actually know? I thought it was hard wired into women’s brains to know exact details about their love lives so they can haul it out if front of guys’ faces and guilt them into buying them pretty things.”

“Shut up. It wasn’t like it was serious. Not at first. It was just fun, you know? I do know when that changed though.” She said, reaching a hand down to ruffle Steve’s hair.

Steve was grinning at her again, and Tony sensed there was more of a story here, but he wasn’t terribly interested in that. Yet.

“How did I not know about this?”

“Hey, you were busy being your dick self. Not our problem.”

“So…pregnant.”

“Yep. Problem, boss?”

“Stark Industries has a terrible maternity benefit.”

“It does not.”

Tony watched them lounging on the sofa for another moment, then decided he wasn’t getting his assistant back any time soon, and wandered out of the room.

He passed Natasha on his way out.

“Hey, did you know that Lewis and the Cap have been knocking boots?” She raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

“They’ve been together since last April. Darcy’s just found out that she is pregnant.”

“Why does everyone know these things but me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fluffier pregnancy fic. I enjoy it because writing frustrated Tony is fun.


End file.
